In the House, In the Heartbeat
by KeffyRules
Summary: Elizabeth Stonem is one of the 1%, one of the elite, cold hearted and cruel to her enemies she has an empire worth billions. But all that could come crashing down around her when all is not as it seems about an employee.
1. Effy! Lovely to see you!

**A/N- Here's a new story I just...well it's not planned and I just started to write it, the words coming out of nowhere. It's completely AU so the characters, bar two of them...maybe three of them, never went to Roundview. Enjoy**

Elizabeth Stonem sighed to herself as she pulled up outside her house in Windsor and cut power to the engine of her car, looking out into the bleak weather outside, the rain pounding the glass of the windscreen. Shaking her head slightly the brunette got out of her car and hurried over to the front door, still managing to get soaked despite the short distance. Luckily the front door was already open by the time the young woman had reached it so she didn't need to spend any more time in the dreadful weather then she already had done.

"Good afternoon Miss Stonem."

Her butler, a tall blonde girl called Minerva, greeted her along with one of the maids, causing Elizabeth to grunt in response.

"Is it? The weather is dreadful and another one of the companies I invested into went under today. It is not a good day Minerva."

She stated coldly, shrugging her Armani coat and passing it to the maid, who accepted is dutifully while Minerva bowed her head slightly.

"Yes Miss Stonem, sorry Miss Stonem."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"That's ok Minerva, it's not your fault. Once that's been put that away could you get James to meet me in my study in half an hour. Then inform Jonas to prepare some canapés for tonight, I'll be having a group of people over for a few hours."

"Yes Ma'am. When shall I tell Jonas to have the canapés ready for?"

The blonde asked and Elizabeth checked her watch, mentally doing some calculations.

"Tell him to have them ready for eight that should provide him with plenty of time."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now I'll be in my study. I'm not to be disturbed until James arrives.

* * *

Elizabeth continued to stare out of the window, which looked out onto her garden, as the rain continued to come down and showed no signs of letting off. She cradled a glass tumbler of whiskey in her hand before take a drink from it, feeling the liquid slide down her throat and leave a warm feeling in her stomach. In these rare moments of privacy the brunette allowed herself to unwind and relax, sometimes it was hard for her to believe that she'd only left Bristol and her lower class life behind a mere five years ago. Now here she was with more money than she knew what to do with, she could have anything she wanted, absolutely anything. She'd left her boring, drab old life behind after college and she'd never looked back. She frowned a little at that thought. No that wasn't completely true, she'd brought one thing with her from her past, just one. She shook her head and drained her glass, moving over to the drinks Cabernet for a refill when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Elizabeth asked.

"Mr James Cook to see you Ma'am."

Minerva's voice sounded from the other side of the wooden door.

"Very well, let him in."

The door opened and James Cook entered the room, a broad grin on his face.

"Effy! Lovely to see you!"

He boomed out, his arms already spread for a hug. Elizabeth couldn't help herself but allow a smile to break out onto her face as well as she stepped into the hug. James Cook, the only person or thing to have followed her from her past and the only one who could get away with calling her Effy, or giving her a proper hug or getting her to properly smile. It had only been in the past year that she had got back in contact with him, up until then her life had been perfect but in the past year industrial problems had plagued her and she had needed a head of security, a problem solver, to deal with it. She had found such a problem in her searches of the prison databases, thanks to her own personal I.T guy. The name had shocked her, a blast from the past indeed, but she had known that he was the man for the job so she had arranged his early release and employed him as her head of security, the first honest job that James Cook had had for a long time.

"Lovely to see you as well James."

Elizabeth greeted him warmly, slipping out of his embrace and filling up her drink.

"Whiskey? Scotch? Port?"

"Nah, you know me Ef, I'm a beer man through and through. Can't be doing with all that posh stuff you drink now."

Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"I know, I just thought I'd try again."

"It was a nice try Ef, now what's up?"

Elizabeth's smile vanished as James asked the question, now she was all business again. Reaching into a drawer in her desk she extracted a folder, handing it over to James.

"Mr David Blood. Worked at one of my companies almost since I started it. I thought he was a loyal employee, even promoted him to managing director not long ago."

"But?"

James asked, already looking through the file.

"If you have a look at his accounts he's had a number of substantial payments from off shore accounts."

James shrugged.

"Could be nothing."

"True, but then this photo was taken."

Elizabeth produced a grainy photo which clearly featured David Blood and another man talking about something.

"That other man is Mr Christopher Miles, CEO of one of my rivals. Almost of cold hearted as me it's said."

James let out a chuckle at the comment and even Elizabeth managed a slight smile at it as well.

"Could still be coincidence."

James offered, placing the file back on the desk.

"As always, true, but I want you to find out James. Find out if David has betrayed me and if he has how badly."

"And what if he has?"

James asked carefully, Elizabeth smiled thinly, her eyes a cold blue.

"If he has…..well you know what to do."


	2. I see a land slide in the works

**A/N- Here's chapter two of this new fiction piece. For those of you who are fans of Doctor Who, especially the new revived series, you might recognise my little nod to the Doctor's arch nemisis and brother Time Lord.**

**R3dN0te- Thank you very much, I will endeavor to continue**

**tumble t- I'll be honest, I'm not too sure right now. I'm literally making this up as I right it, no plans at all.**

Elizabeth smiled politely as one of her guests droned on and on about mining equipment and the importance of off-shore rigs.

"Fascinating Mark, utterly fascinating. I'm afraid I must excuse myself though, so many people to see, you understand I'm sure."

The man nodded in understanding and Elizabeth departed his company, all too aware of the man's eyes following her, most likely stuck on the swaying of her hips in her Coco Chanel dress. She rolled her eyes in exasperation before grabbing a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter and taking a drink from it. Sweeping the room her gaze fixated on one man, the leader of the Conservative party and the man tipped to become the next Prime Minister in the upcoming election. An excellent man to be friends with. Keeping her polite smile on her face she headed over to him.

"Ah Mr Saxon, I'm so glad you could make this little do of mine."

Mr Harold Saxon turned at the sound of her voice and flashed her a brilliant white smile.

"The delectable Miss Elizabeth Stonem I assume."

"At your service."

Elizabeth stated, smiling slightly.

"I was happy to attend, I've heard so much about your gatherings. The perfect place to make connections I'm told."

Mr Saxon whispered the last bit in a mock-conspiratory way.

"I wouldn't know anything about that Mr Saxon. What my guests do here is none of business as long they do not embarrass themselves or ruin my property. I only endeavour to provide a calm atmosphere and a good time."

"Which you are doing Miss Stonem, my compliments."

Mr Saxon raised his glass in recognition and Elizabeth nodded her thanks.

"Thank you very much sir, although from what I hear it'll soon be Prime Minister."

"Ah, well let's not count my eggs before they are hatched. "

Elizabeth waved the comment away.

"Please, after the mess Labour have made of the economy and the United Kingdom in general? I see a land slide in the works."

"You are too kind dear lady."

Mr Saxon took the compliment and nodded his thanks.

"Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help your party. I'm a firm believer in it."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, if it were not for certain factors I would most likely not be here, instead here I am; wealthy and happy. All down to capitalism."

Mr Saxon let out a small laugh and took a drink from his glass.

"Well you know that Labour are in favour of capitalism? They aren't the Labour of the 80s."

Elizabeth laughed and waved it away.

"Only through necessity Mr Saxon, I much prefer a political party that fully embraces an idea because they really believe in it."

"In that we agree Miss Stonem."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth offered, taking a drink from her glass.

"Then you must call me Harold Elizabeth."

"Harold it is."

Elizabeth smiled and quickly looked round the room.

"Tell me Harold, I understood it to be that you had a wife, although she has managed, impossibly, to keep out of the media. Is she not here?"

"Alas not, she is still uncomfortable in these circles we find ourselves in. Like you, I take it, she came for a poor background before becoming wealthy. But, rest assured, the next gathering you host I will endeavour to make her attend. Or maybe if we hold an event at number ten, if I get in, you might be so kind to attend."

"I would be honoured Harold, truly honoured."

Elizabeth stated, a twinkle in her eye.

"Now, I'm afraid you must excuse me. I have been neglecting my other guests."

"Of course Elizabeth, selfish of me to monopolise your time."

Elizabeth and Harold offered each other nods of their heads in parting and Elizabeth moved away, moving round the room and socialising with other people.

* * *

The final guests were leaving at around midnight and Elizabeth was waving them off when her I.T man, a nervous looking man called Jonah Jeremiah Jones, came up to her.

"Errrrm, Miss Stonem….do you have a minute?"

"A minute only Mr Jones, it's late and I'm tired. What is it?"

"Errrr well…..the thing is…we've had an intrusion."

Mr Jones managed to get out, looking nervous.

"An intrusion? What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, Ma'am, that someone tried to hack into your computer tonight."

"What! Did they succeed?"

Elizabeth snapped out, her usually calm and cold eyes suddenly filled with an inferno of anger, causing the man to step back quickly.

"N-No Ma'am, luckily I was on site to foil it, your firewall would have done it eventually but not before they would have had access for a bit."

"It was done remotely?"

Elizabeth asked, causing Mr Jones to nod.

"Yes Miss Stonem."

"Where from?"

"Unknown as of right now, they hid their location well."

"Well look harder Mr Jones! Find out who thought they could fuck with me!"

Mr Jones looked completely terrified at the anger on Elizabeth's face and nodded frantically.

"Yes Miss Stonem, I'll do my best."

"Do better than your best Jonah! Otherwise you'll need to find yourself a new job!"


	3. Interlude- The Group

**A/N- Ok what follows next is only a short, and I mean short, interlude. These will pop up from time to time to tell parts of the story from a different point of view, or to add context. Like I said, this is only a very short one, the next one will be longer.**

**reddawg82- hello my darling girl, good to have you back, now you only have Keffy and Minky to review ;) lol I kid, take your time. Anyway, you did get things a little mixed up, chef is Jonas, I.T guy is JJ (Jonah). Similier sounding names so I'll forgive you.**

**R3DN0TE- Yes so many possibilities but she's not Saxon's wife. I already have the women picked out for that auspicious role.**

"Well that was a waste of time."

A women snapped out, an angry expression on her face and a lisp evident in her voice.

"Did any of us really think it would work? We all know she's got one of the best teams in the country. True we may have tipped our hand a little too soon but no matter."

Another woman counted before turning to look at two gentleman sat at a table.

"I do wonder something though, if you should be so involved in this one T."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before a brown haired boy turned his gaze upon the speaker.

"And why shouldn't I be G?"

"Well….you know."

G stated uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes.

"Elizabeth cut herself from me and everyone in her old life a long time ago. She's nothing to me now!"

He spat out, jumping out of his chair and staking out the room.

"Fucking nice one G, real smooth."

The other woman shot out, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's just provide my point though, he won't be able to stay emotionally unattached with this one. She's a mark just like any other."

"He's in charge of this group G, we have to trust him to stay objective."

The other man finally spoke, his voice calm despite everything. G sighed and nodded.

"I guess. Is E all set for next month?"

The other women grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's looking forward to it, her first ever proper role and all that."

"She knows the risks right? Especially with Elizabeth, we've all heard the stories about her head of security James Cook, is she's discovered."

"She won't be. She good, real good."

The other woman shot out quickly.

"I hope you're right, because everything depends on her doing her job."

T strong voice sounded and he strode back into the room, moving over to G quickly.

"Boss…..T…..I'm…..I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of order."

G said quickly, a look of sorrow on her face, which quickly turned to confusion when T shook his head and let a small smile reach his face.

"Actually you were stop on G. You're right, I can't stay remote and distant this time."

"Wha-What are you saying boss?"

The other woman asked in confusion.

"I'm saying, K, that I'm not taking the lead on this operation, someone else is."

"Who? Metalhead over there?"

K asked curiously, indicating the other gentleman still sat at the table.

"No, I was thinking of G actually."

A shocked silence greeted T's pronouncement.

"M-Me?"

G asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes you, time for you to lead the way my dear, and it seems not a moment too soon."


	4. We have a problem Elizabeth

**A/N- Ok here's the next chapter and we're back to focusing on our Effy, eugh it's hard writing her like this. I'm not right-wing myself so this is sickening for me to wright this shit lol. Oh well, onwards!**

**reddawg82-Close my dear, very close. You have one incorrect. Not telling you which one though haha.**

**R3dN0te- Like reddawg82 you're so close but have one wrong lol**

* * *

_Go on darling, just try a little, what harm can it do….._

_Yeah just like that slut, suck it real good….._

_Fucking tease that you are! Brother should've fucking died that day….. _

_Elizabeth fucking Stonem, easiest shag in Bristol…_

Elizabeth's eyes slammed open and she sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She sat like that, fighting on bringing her breathing under control; it wouldn't do for any of the workers to see her in anything less than complete control. After a moment she had it under control and she was breathing easily, she glanced across the room at her gold plated wall clock and the corner of her lip twitch upwards slightly as she saw the time; six in the morning. She was early. She shrugged to herself and sat back in bed, she didn't need to call the maid yet, and she'd just relax and prepare herself for the day. The frowned a little as she remembered the dream from the night before. She didn't like being reminded about her past, James Cook was as far back as she was prepared to go, but sometimes her subconscious had other ideas and she hated those dreams. She reached over to her bedside table and took a drink from the glass of water placed there, the ice in had long since melted but it still managed to retain a small touch of its coolness. It had been too weeks now since a person, or persons, unknown had attempted to remotely hack into her computer and each day Jonah was getting closer to tracking them down. Granted they had probably left their original area of operations, but the more information she had the better. Information was power that was a small bit of knowledge she had retained from her old life and it still rung true now. She frowned to herself as she remembered that she would soon need to get another Personal Assistant, after the last one had mysteriously vanished a few weeks previously. That nagged at her, everyday something seemed to go wrong somewhere, every day was another report of some sort of betrayal or treachery or sabotage, everything seemed to be conspired against her. She sighed and shook her head, it was too early in the morning for this kind of stuff, and she needed to at least have her coffee first. With that thought in mind she rang for the maid.

* * *

"Morning Miss Stonem."

"Miss Stonem."

"Elizabeth."

Numerous voices reached out to her, greeting her, demanding something of her, when she reached her office in the centre of London. She ignored them all, retreating to her large office and locking it, after mentioning to her secretary that she won't be available for anything for fifteen minutes. She let out a breath and moved to her desk, picking up a TV remote and flicking it onto the news. The General Election was tonight and it was all the different news shows could talk about, namely that it looked likely that the Conservatives would win by a large majority. Elizabeth's lips curled into a satisfied smile as she listened to the news reader, the conservatives were precisely what this country needed right now, she'd had enough of this nanny state the Lefties had been creating, it was survival of the fittest out there, always had been. Turning the TV to mute Elizabeth moved over to a window and looked out of it, at the great city of London, even now at only half eight in the morning, the city was alive and loud with activity. New York may be able to boast about being the city that never sleeps but London could just as easily claim it as well. Her intercom buzzed and the voice of her secretary sounded.

"I'm sorry Miss Stonem, there's a gentleman here, claims to be head of one of your plants. Says it's important he sees you."

Elizabeth sighed and moved away from the window.

"Send him in Janeece."

"Yes Ma'am."

The door opened and Mr John Salam entered the room.

"John, what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be up in the Midlands? At the plant?"

Elizabeth asked as she too her seat behind her desk, John did the same, a troubled expression on his face.

"We have a problem Elizabeth. For the past month or so the plant has been victim to a number of incidents."

"What sort of incidents?"

John waved his hand in a waving it off gesture.

"Oh nothing serious, just graffiti you know. We didn't think it worth your time, probably only a few punks. Here are some pictures of it."

He reached into his jacket and produced a number of photographs, which he passed over to Elizabeth; the brunette took them and flicked through them. Like John had said, they were only graffiti, all calling an end to the pollution the plant was emitting.

"Usual leftie bollocks I see."

Elizabeth muttered as she examined them.

"Indeed Ma'am."

John stated wisely, Elizabeth frowned as she noticed something.

"They're…They're all do by the same person, the curl in the e. It practically announces it over a loud speaker. Anyway, as you said, it's just graffiti."

"It was Elizabeth until last night. The culprit broke into my office and trashed the place, left the same message…."

He trailed off, leaving something unsaid and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"And what John?"

"They got discovered by a security guard, really good guy as well near retirement."

Elizabeth closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Dead?"

"No, in a critical condition though in a public hospital."

Elizabeth found herself chewing her bottom lip in thought for a moment.

"Ok, good work John. We'll see this through, don't you worry. I'll make arrangements for the guard to be transferred to a private hospital and I'll get a guard on his room. Hopefully we can get a description from him when he wakes up."

John and Elizabeth both stood up, John with a relieved expression on his face.

"Thanks Elizabeth. I knew you'd know what to do."

Elizabeth watched him leave the office before she rubbed the temples of her head with her fingertips. More trouble, it was always more trouble.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped in front of her full length mirror and looked herself over, the day had come and gone and she would be leaving her home for Conservative Headquarters shortly to support Harold Saxon, and hopefully see a new Prime Minister into power. She ran her hands down her dress and closed her eyes momentarily; when she opened them she almost screamed and spun round.

"James, what are you doing here!"

She demanded in anger at James Cook, who stood grinning at her in jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"Just checking in Effy, just checking in. You look mighty fine tonight, going somewhere special."

Elizabeth turned back to the mirror and started to curl her hair.

"As it happens yes I am, look you've checked in so why don't you check out now and do your damn job! Any news on Blood yet?"

James Cook moved closer to Elizabeth, till his was right behind her.

"I'm making progress, can't rush these things."

"Hmmmm, well I have other problems so I might have to hire more security men, you'd be in charge of them though."

James shrugged and placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, causing the woman to stiffen slightly.

"What happened to you Effy? You never used to be like this, what happened?"

"I survived."

Elizabeth snapped out before moving out of James's reach and facing him.

"Is there anything else you want?"

She asked impatiently, seeing a variety of emotions play across the man's face.

"Yes Ef, you know there is."

With that he stepped forward and pulled Elizabeth into a kiss, a hard, passionate one. Elizabeth pulled away and slapped him hard across the face.

"James Cook! I am your employer; you'd do well to remember that! Now go and do your job and don't come back until it is!"

Elizabeth hissed out and saw James close up.

"Sure, Elizabeth, I'll do your dirty work, after all that's what you pay me for. But you're not my Effy, not anymore."

With that he moved over to the window and clambered out, Elizabeth let out a shaky breath and shook herself before leaving the room.


	5. Speaking of the devil here she is now

**A/N- Well folks, here's the next chapter and we get to find out who Harold's wife is. Possibly someone you didn't expect haha.**

**reddawg82- I'm neither confirming nor denying any relation between the Initial Gang and the graffiti. All will be revealed though. No no, she wasn't born into this, definitely wasn't.**

* * *

"Well Harold, it looks like I was correct."

Elizabeth stated as she examined the large map of the United Kingdom that was laid out on the table. All around the room members of the Conservative Party were rushing about doing jobs, talking on the phone and conferring with people. She and Harold were the only ones not doing anything.

"I never said you wouldn't be right Elizabeth, just that you shouldn't assume."

Harold stated smoothly as he cast his own set of eyes down at the map, where a large amount of blue flags were dominating the landscape.

"Well I think it's safe to assume now Harold, so why not break out the champagne?"

Elizabeth suggested, earning a shake of the head from the soon-to-be Prime Minister.

"Not until it's official."

"Ok ok, well how about meeting your darling wife, surely she must be here to see you win and become PM."

Harold straightened and smiled slightly.

"Yes she'll be here soon; she's just putting the finishing touched to her outfit when I called ten minutes ago."

"What's she like?"

Elizabeth asked in interest and watched in interest as the man's eyes came alive as he started to tell her about his wife.

"Oh she's lovely, involved with the world of modelling but very much behind the scenes. A lovely young women."

Harold opened his mouth to say more when the door opened behind Elizabeth and someone stepped in.

"Speaking of the devil here she is now, hello my love. Elizabeth I'd like you to meet my wife; Pandora."

Elizabeth spun round on her heel and her jaw dropped, as did the jaw of Harold's wife.

"Panda!"

"Effy!"

They both exclaimed at the same time. Elizabeth stared in shock at the stunningly beautiful young women who stood in front of her and tried to fit it with the image of her old best friend, all awkward and goofy, it just didn't gel.

"You two…know each other?"

Harold asked in confusion.

The blonde, Pandora, turned her attention to her husband.

"Yes, we went to the same school back in Bristol when we were kids."

"Well what a nice coincidence."

Harold exclaimed before a man entered the room and whispered in his ear.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment ladies, I'm sure you have plenty to catch up on."

With that he left the room with the man. There was silence in the room for a moment before Pandora's face broke open in a wide grin.

"Wow Effy, I can't believe it's you. I thought you'd died or something, but you're not. That's whizzer!"

This caused Elizabeth to feel a tug of smile at her face; this was definitely Panda, only she would say whizzer.

"I…I'm speechless Panda, I mean I….do you have any contact with folks back home?"

Elizabeth asked carefully, her whole body tensing slightly in worry over her answer. Pandora look embarrassed all of a sudden and shuffled around nervously.

"Well….truth is they don't really talk to me Ef, see me as a bit of class traitor, bonkers or what."

Elizabeth let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Jealousy Panda, just jealousy."

Pandora offered a shy smile at Elizabeth.

"I…I guess, oh and it's just Pandora now, I've not gone by Panda for years."

Elizabeth grinned.

"Same for me and Effy, I'm Elizabeth now."

Pandora smiled and let out a little laugh, holding out her hand.

"Well then Elizabeth Stonem, a pleasure to meet you."

Elizabeth grinned as she took the offered hand and shook it.

"And I you Pandora Saxon."

They both laughed just as Harold re-entered the room.

"Did I miss something?"

He asked, grinning slightly. Pandora moved over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh it's nothing Harry, just two old friends getting re-acquainted."

"I see, well in that case maybe I should leave this important news till after you two have finished gossiping."

"Very funny Harry, what's the news?"

Pandora shot out, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"I've just had an important phone call asking if I'd be available next lunchtime to kiss hands."

There was silence for a moment before Pandora let out a shriek of excitement.

"Oh Harry! Does that mean….?"

Pandora trailed off, leaving the question hanging while Elizabeth just smiled in satisfaction and Harold grinned and nodded.

"That's right my love, I'm Prime Minister."

"Congratulations Prime Minister, perhaps now is the time to celebrate."

Elizabeth offered, earning a nod from Harold.

"I think you're right Elizabeth."

He nodded to a nearby individual and they nodded, slipping out of the room. He reappeared moments later with three wine flutes with champagne in. Harold took two and passed them to Elizabeth and Pandora before taking one for himself.

"Here's to a better United Kingdom."

Harold offered and Pandora and Elizabeth echoed the sentiments before clinking the glasses together and taking drinks from it.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped into the foyer of her home and checked her watch; ten past one in the morning. She frowned to herself; she'd have to get up early now just so she could ring into the office and tell Janeece to postpone all her appointments until the next day. There was no way she was going in tomorrow, or later today as the case may be.

"I really need a PA."

She muttered to herself as she headed up the stairs, which reminded her that the PA interviews were due to start sometime within the next week or so. A satisfied smile crept onto her face as her, slightly tipsy, mind took her though patterns in a different direction. There was a new Prime Minister in power, and one who she had an opening in. All of which could prove very useful if she needed Government help with anything. Of course Elizabeth wasn't naïve enough to think that Harold wouldn't use his friendship with her to get things he needed but if Elizabeth played things right then she would get much more out of this then he would. The brunette laughed softly to herself as she reached her bedroom and started to strip off for bed. Another thing she needed to do was start to put her feelers out for more security people she could count on for doing the dirty side of the business, and maybe replace James. The man seemed to have lost the spirit for the job, maybe he just needed the proper motivation. Elizabeth's grin widened; yes that was it, the proper motivation. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes, sleeping coming to her quickly as she contemplated her next moves.

**A/N-So there we have it, was anyone slightly shocked by Harold's wife? It was the one character I knew for sure whe I started this fiction, dunno why. Panda's never seemed to get ahead in the show so I thought it'd be nice to show her doing well for once. And what sort of motivation has Effy, sorry, Elizabeth got planned for James? Poor Cook are you thinking?**


	6. You got balls Stonem, I'll give you that

**A/N- Hello my lovies, new chapter for you darling people. Also decided that although Effy is the main focus with this story I will also be doing chapters from Emily's point of view. All will become clear soon.**

reddawg82- Yeah, I thought Panda should get something good so she's become the wife of the Prime Minister lol.

Elizabeth slipped into the seat of her chair and took a drink from her coffee before there was a knock on the door. She looked up from her desk and eyed the door curiously.

"Enter."

She commanded and the door opened and Janeece entered the office.

"Sorry for not phoning Miss Stonem, but I was told to give you this personally."

"That's ok Janeece, thanks."

Elizabeth stated and took the folder that Janeece handed to her, her secretary nodded and left the office. Elizabeth swivled in her chair so it was facing the window and she could look out on the city of London before she opened the file and started to read through it. As she read her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance before she slammed the folder shut and turned back to her desk, locking the folder in a draw. From another draw she extracted a number of other folders and started to flick through them. After a while her phone rang and she smoothly picked it up.

"Yes?"

"The first of the Personnel Assistant candidates are here for you Miss Stonem."

"Excellent, send them in."

* * *

By the time the last candidate had left the office Elizabeth wanted to bash her head against the desk. They were all useless morons, she couldn't hire any of them and yet she still needed a PA, that much was obvious.

"What the fuck am I going to do."

She muttered to herself as she drained her cup of the cold coffee before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes in contemplation. After a moment, however, the phone rang. Growling in annoyance Elizabeth picked it up.

"What?"

She snapped.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Stonem but there is a young lady here about the PA job."

Elizabeth frowned.

"I thought all the candidates had been?"

"Yes Miss, it appears the young lady in front of me didn't official put her name forward. Shall I send her away?"

Elizabeth almost confirmed the Janeece should send her away but stopped for some reason.

"No, send her in Janeece."

Elizabeth put the phone down just as the door opened and stunningly beautiful petite red head stepped into the room. Elizabeth smiled politely and rose, offering her hand to the red head.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Stonem."

The red head smiled as she took hold of Elizabeth's hand in firm grip and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Stonem, I'm Emily Fitch."

They both sat down while Elizabeth frowned a little.

"Fitch? Now that name does sound familiar."

Something passed over Emily's face momentarily before it became blank again.

"You may be thinking of my father's company Miss Stonem; Fitch Gyms."

"Ah yes I remember now, quite an impressive man your father, don't think I've ever seen mention of a daughter called Emily though….in any of the pieces about him."

Elizabeth stated simply and yet coldly as well, watching as Emily stiffened slightly.

"My….mother is his public relations person. We had a falling out a few years ago about certain aspects of my life and lifestyle. I walked out of the house, or rather she threw me out, and I've not talked to them since."

"I see, and what was it that your mother disagreed with so strongly?"

Elizabeth asked.

"I'm gay, my mother didn't like that."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow in interest.

"I see."

"Is that going to be a problem Miss Stonem? I know how some Conservatives feel about homosexuality but I'll never shy away from who I am."

Elizabeth let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No problem what so ever Miss Fitch. Now then, let's get down to this interview shall we?"

* * *

"Well Emily, I think that's about it. Unless you have any questions?"

Elizabeth asked politely.

"Actually yes, you mentioned that the position would be a live-in one. Where would that be?"

"My house, in Windsor, and you wouldn't be able to have any partners or friends over I'm afraid."

"Not a problem, I don't have many friends in London and I'm unattached."

Emily replied, causing Elizabeth to nod.

"Very well then, on that note I think that brings this interview to an end. If you leave a number with Janeece on your way out we'll be in contact with you."

Elizabeth rose and shook hands with Emily before the red head left the office. The brunette stared at the door for a moment, lost in thought before she picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Jonah...You have? Good…I have a new job for you. I want you to find out everything you can about a one Emily Fitch…..yes everything…good."

Elizabeth hung-up without saying goodbye and smiled to herself, Emily seemed to be perfect for the job, with nothing to distract her from her duties. That made Elizabeth suspicious about her and she intended to find out everything she could about the young women. After a moment the phone rang and Elizabeth sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, what is it?"

She snapped.

"Sorry Miss Stonem but there's a gentleman called Mr Kilo here to see you."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the mention of his name.

"Send him in Janeece."

She put down the phone just before the door opened and a large, bulky black man in an expensive looking suit entered the room.

"Miss Stonem."

The man, Mr Deacon Kilo, greeted Elizabeth as he shook her hand and sat down.

"Mr Kilo, I'm glad you could meet with me so quickly."

Deacon shot her an easy smile as he leant back in the chair.

"When Elizabeth Stonem asks to meet you in regards to hiring you then you don't take your time about it."

"I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me."

Deacon laughed a little.

"Indeed it does, as does your new friend, now if you wanna hire me and my men it's going to cost ya."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Obviously, as I'm sure you're aware I already have a security man."

"Yeah, I've heard; James Cook. Not a bad man from what I've heard."

"One of the best actually, but I'm gaining more enemies every day."

Deacon nodded in understanding, extracting a fat cigar and lighting it.

"Hence you getting in contact with me."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Indeed, at times you'll work alongside James but mostly you'll be a separate team."

"That works for us. So cost; 200,000."

"100,000."

Deacon's eyes narrowed.

"Don't try to bullshit me Stonem, you're best buds with our new Prime Minister, you think he won't ask to use us for more dangerous shit? 175."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as well.

"And you think my work won't be dangerous? You never struck me as an idiot Deacon. 135."

Deacon let out a deep laugh.

"You got balls Stonem, I'll give you that. 150."

Elizabeth nodded.

"150."

"Good doing business with ya Miss Stonem."

Deacon shook Elizabeth's hand, sealing the deal.

"Indeed, as it happens I already have a job for you. I need you to retrieve this man for me."

Elizabeth handed over a slip of paper with a name on it to the man, Deacon took one look at the name and whistled in appreciation.

"You weren't kidding about dangerous, you realise who this is right?"

"Yes Deacon, I am well aware and I still want you and your men to retrieve him for me, alive. I have plans for him."

Deacon stared at her for moment before nodding curtly.

"Alright then, I'll be in touch when we have him."


	7. London, they were in London

**A/N- So we have a shorter, much shorter actually, chapter today. Next chapter though we visit Cook and see what's going on with him.**

Elizabeth strode into Jonah's operation area, where he did most of his work and glared at him.

"Well Jonah? It's been three days, what do you have on Emily Fitch and do you know where those fuckers who tried to hack my computer originated from yet?"

The young man jumped at the sound of her voice and had the decency to look terrified.

"Y-Yes Elizabeth, I managed to find them."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well? Where were they?"

Elizabeth snapped in annoyance.

"London, they were in London."

Elizabeth's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"So, they were arrogant enough to strike from such a close location. They'll be gone by now of course but good work nonetheless. Now Emily Fitch."

Jonah took a deep breath of relief, obviously glad that he hadn't displeased her.

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy. Jenna Fitch certainly did a good job of eradicating any connection in the world that linked her and Robert with Emily. However, I did manage to confirm most of her story."

"You did?"

Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes, I also found out that Emily has a sister."

"A sister?"

"A twin actually, called Katherine."

Elizabeth's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"A twin you say? How interesting, and where is this twin?"

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to have a digital footprint."

"What! How is that even possible!"

Jonah shrugged.

"I don't know Elizabeth but Katherine Fitch can't be found by me."

Elizabeth growled in annoyance before leaving the room and heading to the main foyer of her house. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she saw Minerva waiting for her.

"Minerva I want you to let the whole of the staff know that they will be receiving a raise."

Minerva's eyes light up at the words.

"Yes Miss Stonem, I will and thank you."

Elizabeth nodded.

"You've all deserved it, but make them aware that they need to remain loyal to me."

The blonde nodded solemnly, even though she obviously would have known that such blatant bribery could only mean her employer was inclined toward non-legal operations.

"Yes Miss Stonem, I will ensure they understand."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'll be in my office if anyone calls for me."

* * *

Elizabeth entered her office and moved over to her drinks cabernet, pouring herself a glass of port and moved over to the window.

She took a drink from her glass and stared out of the window, at the fog that was rapidly descending. A buzzing in her pocket signified a call from her mobile and she took it out of her trousers and answered it.

"Stonem."

"Miss Stonem, this is Mr Magpie."

A rough male voice stated over the phone.

"Ah Mr Magpie, I see that you've finished the required work."

"Yes, my apologies for not being there when you returned from your work. I had a job the needed urgent attention."

"That is quite alright Mr Magpie, how much did the final costs come to?"

"£500,00."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before shrugging to herself.

"Very well Mr Magpie, the payment will be in your account by tomorrow."

"Many thanks Miss Stonem."

"You understand, of course, the need for upmost secrecy with regards to the work done?"

"I understand completely, consider my lips sealed Miss Stonem."

"A pleasure doing business with you then Magpie."

Elizabeth stated before hanging up, she smiled to herself before taking a drink from her glass and dialling another number.

"Mr Kilo, how are thing going?"

"Miss Stonem, we have you man in hand now, only just got back from it. What you want us to do with him."

Deacon's deep voice responded, causing Elizabeth to smile in satisfaction.

"You can bring him round to mine, use the back gate. I'll be waiting for you."

With that she hung up and drained her glass.


	8. Interlude- James Cook

**A/N-Another interlude for you all, this time focusing on lovely Cook.  
**

James Cook let out a breath as he gazed out of the window, the only light coming from the moon, the window causing his face to only catch the light of the moon on half of his face. The other half was bathed in darkness. Just like his life. The young man sighed, where had it all gone wrong, that was the question he always asked himself. Back when he was locked up he'd made a promise to himself that he would sort things out when he did get out, turn his back on everything, not even seek out his former employer and get revenge on him for stabbing him in the back like he had. The news that he was getting early release had been a complete shock, even more so when he did get out and found Effy waiting for him. The love of his life, the girl he had chased and pined over for years in Bristol had grown up to become successful, hideously filthy, and she needed a security man. James had quickly snapped up the chance of having a honest job for once, especially with a friend as his boss. However, he quickly had found himself getting dragged back into the murky world of not quite legal; Effy had a lot of enemies and needed a handy man like him to sort them out. He frowned as he thought about it, she'd changed so much. She didn't like to be called Effy any more; she was colder, more closed off than ever and never talked about her past. He knew she was as damaged as she ever was, money and success couldn't fix that, and that was why he didn't leave, so he could help her when thing fell apart.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the sound of a car arriving, it's wheels crunching the stones in the driveway. He looked down and saw David Blood at the wheel.

"Bout bloody time."

He muttered, just has his phone vibrated, he frowned when he saw it was Effy.

"What is it? Bit busy right now boss."

He muttered after he answered.

"Have you talked with David yet?"

Effy's voice retorted, her tone cool and professional.

"Just bout to."

"Well when you I want you to ask him about a spate of vandalism in the Midlands which resulted in the injury of a guard, and which seem to have moved down to London."

James was silent for a moment.

"Got it."

He hung up as heard the front door open and close, putting his phone back in his pocket he stealthily moved downstairs to the kitchen, where he could here David making a cup of something. He entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hello David."

David Blood started and looked round his face dropping as he saw James.

"Oh….I see."

"You don't particularly seem surprised to see me."

James observed as he kept his body tense, watching David for any sign he might try to get away.

"I'm not, everyone knows about you, even if they've never met you. James Cook, Elizabeth's little bull dog."

"I'm nobodies dog."

James growled out in anger, causing David to wave it away.

"I know that, it's just a saying. Look, do I have time for a cup of tea before all this?"

"So you're guilty?"

James asked, he always wanted complete proof before doing stuff like this, he didn't want to make a mistake.

"Of passing information to Miles? Yes of course. Now the tea?"

James sighed and nodded his agreement; David nodded back and made himself a cup of tea, taking a drink from it.

"Ah the last drink of a condemned man."

He muttered as James started to walk round the kitchen, inspecting it.

"One last question David."

Over his shoulder he saw David shrug.

"Why not."

"There's been some vandalism in the Midlands, ended up with a guard injured, and now it's moved down to London. Know anything about it?"

James asked from behind David, who shook his head.

"Afraid not James, sorry."

James sighed.

"So am I."

He stated before swinging his arm and hitting David in the back of the head with the mug he'd picked up. David's head slammed into the table, spilling his drink.

"So am I."

James repeated before moved over to the gas cooker and switching the gas on. Reaching into his jacket pocket he took out a candle and lit it before placing it on the table, he looked one last time at the unconscious body of David Blood, shook his head and left the room.


	9. My…reward?

**A/N- Well folks, here's the next chapter and we get to find out hat sort of motivation Elizabeth thought of waaay back a couple of chapters ago. Look out the blaring obvious cameo this chapter :P  
**

**reddawg82- Oh yeah, Cook still holds a torch for Effy, I couldn't take that away from him.  
**

* * *

Elizabeth leant back in her chair in her office and closed her eyes slowly, her mind busy with her thoughts. She'd had a phone call from James two days ago saying that David Blood has been dealt with, that same night she'd seen on the news that there had been a gas leak at David's house, blowing it up. She smiled slightly to herself as she imagined Christopher Miles's reaction to losing his spy in her business. After a moment she opened her eyes and picked up the phone, calling James.

"James, I want you to come here."

"No problem Elizabeth, when do you want me there?"

"As soon as possible, I have a present for you."

Without preamble the brunette hung up and took a drink from the glass on the table. She smiled in satisfaction as she tasted the alcohol slide down her throat. She reached out and took hold of a folder, with a picture of Emily Fitch on it. Humming slightly to herself she flipped the folder open and scanned the contents, she'd read the contents of the folder a number of times but it was always good to refresh her memory. There were things in the folder that made Elizabeth feel uneasy about the red head, things that didn't quite gel. It was a definite risk if she let this girl take the job but she was also intrigued by this mystery girl. She nodded to herself and picked up her phone, calling a number she had never phoned before.

"Hello, Miss Fitch?"

"Y-Yes? Who is this? Miss Stonem?"

Emily surprised voice replied to Elizabeth.

"Yes that's right. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No no, it's fine. How can I help?"

"I was calling to offer you the job."

"O-Oh! Really? That's brilliant. Thank you very much."

Elizabeth smiled to herself slightly at the eagerness that was evident in her voice.

"That's not a problem Emily. You start tomorrow, be at my house in Windsor with your things by ten. Got it?"

"I…Yes I understand."

"Good, see you tomorrow then."

Elizabeth stated before hanging up and leaning back in her chair, smiling to herself.

* * *

_Come on Effy, let's have some fun._

_Yeah bitch, take it! Take it good and hard!_

_Fucking whore!_

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth jolted out of her seat, cursing to herself for falling asleep.

"Yes, what is it?"

The brunette nodded and the door opened, Minerva stepping into the room.

"Sorry for disturbing you Ma'am but Mr Cook is at the door. He says you requested his presence."

"Yes, I did. Tell him I'll be down shortly. Thank you Minerva."

Elizabeth stated and the blonde nodded before leaving the room. The brunette sighed and rubbed her eyes, the dreams seemed to be getting more frequent Elizabeth didn't know what it all meant and it was rather frustrating.

"Time will tell I guess, it always does."

Elizabeth muttered to herself as she left the office and headed down the stairs, offering a small smile when James saw her.

"Elizabeth, what can I do for ya?"

Elizabeth offered a cool smile and nodded.

"Good of you to come James, come this way."

The brunette started walking towards the back of the house, turning a corner into a short corridor where a lone elevator door stood at the end.

"Hang on, this didn't used to be here."

"Indeed James, it's a new addition. Come on."

Elizabeth entered the lift and motioned for James to enter as well, which he did. The brunette reached into the pocket of her trousers and retrieved a key card, inserting it in a slot before retracting it. The lift doors closed and started its descent.

"We're going down? I don't understand."

James blurted out in confusion, causing Elizabeth to smile.

"It'll all become clear soon enough."

The lift came to a stop and the door slid open.

"Come on."

Elizabeth stated and stepped out into a corridor that ended in a door. The brunette looked over her shoulder at James's confused face and smiled before heading to the door and unlocking it.

"Go inside James."

"What's inside?"

"Your reward James, go on in."

The brunette watched as James stepped forward cautiously and opened the door, entering the room.

Wha-What is this?!"

James's surprised voice emitted from the room and Elizabeth stepped inside as well, although she knew what she'd see. It was a plain room, well lit but plain, it was soundproofed and in the centre was a chair with a man tied to it, his mouth gagged. James looked at the brunette in shock and confusion.

"I don't understand, do you know who this is?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"This is John Foster is it not? The gentleman who used and betrayed, ultimately seeing you into prison until I came along."

Elizabeth stated calmly, not meeting the look of hatred John Foster was throwing her way.

"So what? You just kidnapped one of the biggest criminals in South London!? What the fuck Effy!"

James exclaimed in annoyance.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! Any at all?!"

"Of course I do James, this is your reward."

Elizabeth stated coolly, causing James to look at her in surprise.

"My….reward?"

"Yes, I can't let him go, he'll head straight to the police. He may be a criminal but even the police will have to investigate a kidnapping. You can do what you like with him other than that."

Elizabeth explained.

"Anything?"

James asked curiously.

"Absolutely anything, leave him alone for all I care. He'll just slowly starve to death down here."

There was silence as the brunette watched the young man obviously fight against himself, she could practically see the cogs turning in his head, weighing up walking away from revenge and staying morally correct against getting revenge on the person who had condemned him to prison. She watched as James approached Foster and punched him hard in the stomach. The man cried out through his gag and lent forward in pain.

"I'll just be outside then, enjoy James."

Elizabeth stated as she exited the room and closed it.

* * *

The brunette stood outside of the room, smiling to herself as she heard James obviously pound away at John Foster. At some point the gag must have fallen from the man's mouth because Elizabeth could quite clearly hear the screams of pain coming from the man's mouth. After a while however all that could be heard was the sound of James's fists on flesh. After a while there was silence before a knock on the door caused Elizabeth to turn round and open the door.

"You're done?"

She asked a obviously tired James, he nodded and the brunette looked past and saw the still bloodied and battered body of John Foster.

"Feel better?"

She asked curiously.

"Yes….Thank you Effy…I…..I needed that."

Elizabeth smiled kindly and nodded.

"I know James, you see I always try to take care of the people who care for me."

James hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Well thanks Effy….Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grinned.

"Not a problem James, come on upstairs and let me pour you a drink. We have things to discuss.

* * *

**A/N-So there we have it, what did people think of Cook's reward/his motivation? A little manipulative of Effy per chance? Also next chapter sees Emily move into the house and also the beginnings of introducing a new character. :D  
**


	10. I pay very very well

**A/N- Ok people, here I am, I've not gone anywhere, small case of lack of motivation and all that jazz. Anyway, small chapter...well it started out a small one, maybe not so much now lol. Anyway, next chapter will be from Emily's POV and be shortish I think.  
**

**reddawg82-You wound Elizabeth my dear, such mistrust in her intentions,  
**

Elizabeth glanced at her watch before taking a drink from her cup of coffee. Sitting down at her desk in her office she pressed the intercom.

"Minerva, could I see you please."

Within seconds there was a knock on the door leading to the hallway outside and the blonde butler entered the room.

"Yes Miss Stonem."

"Very soon we will have a visitor. A young woman by the name of Emily Fitch, have her shown up to me please and have her cases take the room down the hall please."

Minerva inclined her head slightly.

"Yes Miss Stonem…"

Elizabeth watched the blonde in interest, her eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Minerva?"

"I…was wondering if I could ask something."

The brunette smiled.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with asking questions."

Elizabeth smiled at her comment.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to hire a new maid. It's just that with a new member of the household it means more work."

Elizabeth thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"very well Minerva, you may have a new maid. You don't ask for much and this may actually be a good thing, you can handle the interview process I'm sure."

"Thank you Miss Stonem."

The brunette just nodded before turning her attention to a number of files on her desk, dismissing the girl.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up from a file she had been reading on Hong Kong when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

She asked and the door opened a fraction, Minerva's head appearing.

"Miss Fitch to see you Ma'am."

"Thank you Minerva, let her in."

The blonde nodded and the door opened fully, allowing Emily Fitch to walk in, she was dressed in a smart black suit with a black pencil skirt. Elizabeth nodded approvingly before motioning towards the chair opposite her.

"Please sit down Emily."

Emily flashed her a quick smile and nodded back before sitting down.

"Thank you Miss Stonem."

Elizabeth smiled quickly.

"Firstly thank you for taking the position, out of everyone who applied you were the only suitable candidate…even if your method of applying was a little outside the norm."

"I find that operating outside the norm gets you noticed easily."

Elizabeth examined the red head for a moment after her words.

"Being noticed isn't always for the best Emily, you'd do well to remember that."

Emily nodded quickly.

"Now then, as I'm sure you'll remember, this is a live-in position you have here. Your room is just down the hall and either the butler Minerva or one of the maids will show you to it when we are done. Anything you need you can ask them and they will endeaver to supply it for you….within reason of course."

Emily nodded solomely to show she understood.

"As you are new to the job for the rest of week I will allow you some slack and my receptionist, Janeece, will help you. After one week however, I will expect you to be completely on the ball Emily, I don't employ just anyone."

"Of course Miss Stonem, understood."

"Excellent, now tell me, do you own anything formal?"

Emily looked surprised for a moment before recovering and looking confused.

"Formal? Well I have a…a dress."

"Where is it?"

"In….In my suitcase, it's black and purple."

Emily explained, confusion still evident, Elizabeth nodded and picked up her internal phone.

"Minerva, Emily Fitch's suitcase, a black and purple dress. As soon as possible."

The brunette placed the phone down and directed her attention towards Emily again.

"You see Emily, this evening I have an important event to go to and, as my PA, you will need to be there. You need to look the part."

Before Emily could say a word the door opened and Minerva renetered the room.

"Ah excellent, that was quick Minerva, let's see it then."

Elizabether stated before frowning at the poor excuse of a dress she was shown.

"No no, that won't do at all. Thank you Minerva, could you give Jalander a ring please and tell her it is urgent."

"Right away Ma'am"

The butler retreated from the room as Emily stared in shock at her new employer.

"What did you mean by that? Firstly going through my suitcase without asking and then saying the dress isn't good enough for a dinner party or whatever it is."

Elizabeth didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to stare at Emily with icey blue eyes.

"Listen very carefully Miss Fitch. You are now in the service of me, I pay your salary and you'll soon see that I pay very very well. You also have a place to live with no need of bills or rent and your every care can be taken of here, once again within reason. In exchange if I take certain liberties then you will allow them, I have only your best interests at heart."

"I hardly see how that's possible."

Emily interrupted rudely.

"Because you stupid girl, the event this evening is at Number 10!"

Elizabeth spat out.

"N-Number 10 Downing Street?"

Emily stutteringly asked.

"Yes, now then, do you think your dress is suitable for meeting the Prime Minister of Great Britain?"

Struck mute Emily could only shake her head.

"Well then, let Jalander have a look at you and she'll find something appropriate for you. You can go to you examine your room now if you want, a maid will show you to it."

Inwardly Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched Emily start with the realisation that she had just been dismissed. The red head stood and made for the door.

"Just one last thing Emily."

Elizabeth called out, causing Emily to stop and turn to face her.

"Where's your sister?"

"M-My sister?"

"Yes, where is she? She doesn't seem to have a digital footprint, that's curious. Very curious indeed."

"How….How do you know I have a sister?"

Emily asked in shock, causing Elizabeth to smile knowingly.

"I always have a background check on all my employees down. Where is she?"

"I….I don't know. I've not seen her in years, not since I broke contact with my parents."

Elizabeth watched her carefully for a moment, sure that she was lying before she nodded.

"Very well, I'll see you later then."


	11. A whole new wardrobe?

**A/N-Wahoo, it's Fitch time! Are ya happy? I know, I can tell ya happy. By the way, something I forgot to mention last update, the last chapter held a hint towards a new character being introduced, an important one as well that will truly show how low Effy has sunk.  
**

As soon as Emily was behind the door and in her room she lent against it, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She'd been so sure that things were up for her before they had even begun, she'd been sure that Elizabeth knew, knew about everything thing. The red head was fairly certain that she'd managed to put her new boss off but she couldn't be sure. Emily sighed and shook her head before moving over to the bed and looking at it. It was at least a king size and, like the room, stupidly extravagant and expensive. On top of the bed were her bags looking, for the entire world, like they hadn't been touched. Emily looked at bad in concern; it was a good thing she hadn't put anything in that might have compromised her or the rest of the team. Once again Emily sighed and shook her head, what had she gotten herself into. When she'd first heard about the organisation and Katie's work with it she had been intrigued. She could do that sorta thing; she'd had that sorta training. But it was so much more different, so much more dangerous. Her phone buzzed, startling Emily out her thoughts, she frowned as she read the text; Park 11:30. It was sort and to the point and Emily knew she couldn't ignore it, but how was she to get out when there was someone coming to see her about clothes? There was a sudden knock on the door and Emily started, quickly slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Yes?"

She called out.

"Miss Frazer is here to see you Ma'am."

Minerva's voice sounded from the other sound of the door and Emily frowned a little.

"Oh, come in."

The door opened and Minerva entered the room, followed by a number of other people and finally a dark skinned woman who carried herself off as in charge of everything. Emily stepped forward, offering her hand.

"You must be Jalander Frazer, pleased to meet you."

Jalander Frazer offered a tight smile akin to one of Elizabeth's and took her hand, shaking.

"I'm sure; now then shall we get started? Minerva informs me that you're going to need a whole new wardrobe, well that we can take our time with but tonight you need something good, yes tonight."

Emily frowned in Minerva's direction.

"A whole new wardrobe?"

"Yes Ma'am, that's what Miss Stonem told me to tell Miss Frazer."

Emily sighed in annoyance before nodding reluctantly.

"Fine fine."

"Excellent, now let's get you measured up. Stay where you are."

At her words the others who had entered the room swarmed around Emily, measuring her up.

"Now then, as Elizabeth's new PA you'll need smart yet stylish clothes but said clothes will also need to have ample space for any devices you'll need in your new job. Of course, we'll also provide you with handbags and the like but nevertheless, it is always good to be prepared."

As Jalander spoke her employees continued to bustle around her before quickly backing away from her and nodding towards her boss.

"Right then, that's everything. I'll be back around four with a dress for tonight."

Emily blinked rapidly in confusion.

"We're done?"

Jalander nodded.

"Oh yes, all I needed were you measurements. I'll see you soon."

And with that she and her team were gone, leaving Emily with the blonde haired butler.

"Errm Minerva, where's the nearest park? I felt like a bit of run to and from there."

"You leave the house and turn left Ma'am, you can't miss it if you follow the road."

Emily smiled in thanks.

"Thank you, and you can call me Emily."

The blonde looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"If it's all the same to you I'd like to keep it formal Ma'am."

"Oh….ok."

Minerva nodded and left the room, leaving Emily to get changed into her tracksuit.

* * *

Emily entered the park at a run before stopping and leaning on her thighs, breathing heavily, after all she had said she was going for a run so she had to make it look good. Looking round the park she noticed it was a largish one and moved through the trees to the centre where one person was sat on a bench. The red head's eyes widened a little in shock before she pulled herself together and moved over to the bench, sitting down on it.

"I didn't expect to see you here Richard, I though Katie would jump at the chance to be my handler. Another way to control me and all that shit."

Emily stated bitterly while, Richard just smiled and shook his head.

"The official line, as chosen by Grace, is that you don't know where Katie is. If someone who works for Elizabeth, or even Elizabeth herself, sees you with her, it could produce some undesirable elements."

Emily nodded in understanding.

"So what can I do for you Rich?"

"I know you've only been there shortly but anything to tell me?"

Emily thought for a moment.

"Nothing much to tell, she seems to run a tight ship to be honest. Got an event I'm supposed to go to tonight with her to Downing Street."

Rich's eyes widened.

"You'll be meeting the new PM? Harold Saxon?"

"Yeah, why?"

The young man's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"We discovered some disturbing stuff in his past, try and stick close to Elizabeth and him if they get talking. Find out if they are planning anything….not quite legal."

"Ok, no problem. But he's the Prime Minister; surely he won't try anything like that."

Rich shrugged and stood up.

"Who knows with politicians? I'll see you soon Emily, and be careful. Elizabeth Stonem is a dangerous woman."


End file.
